


Touch a Butt, Save a Life

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray play Broforce. At least, that's what they originally meant to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch a Butt, Save a Life

Ray cheered as he upgraded his character.

"Dude! I’m the Fresh Prince!"

"No, you’re Men in Black!"

"Yeah, which is Will Smith." Ray rolled his eyes as Joel realized the joke too late.

"Oh shit. I died." Joel grinned despite the sudden explosion of pixelated blood onscreen. "There I am! Ray, touch my butt!" He leapt forward, pointing enthusiastically at the tiny character in a cage at the bottom of the screen.

“ _What?”_

"Touch my butt! Do it!" Joel repeated, almost knocking over the monitor as he jabbed at the screen. Instead of fighting his way to revive Joel’s avatar Ray gave Joel a slap on the ass. Joel froze, fingers automatically pausing the game. "What was  _that_  for?”

"You told me to touch your butt!" Ray threw his hands up in defense.

"In the  _game_.” Joel pointed back to the screen and Ray turned bright red.

"You didn’t specify!"

"I didn’t think I needed to!"

"Oh my god." Ray squeaked as he covered his face with his hands.

"That was actually really enthusiastic." Joel laughed as Ray shrank down in his seat. "Is that something you’ve been wanting to do for a while?"

Joel raised an eyebrow as Ray let out a barely audible “Maybe.”

He leaned forward, a grin stretching across his face as Ray leaned back, flattening himself into the chair.

"Want to do it again?" He whispered, voice dropping low. Ray almost seemed to shudder as he pulled his hands away from his face. Joel took Ray’s hands, entwining his fingers with one and placing the other firmly on his ass. Ray almost seemed to blush even more, but he squeezed hard and was suddenly crashing his lips into Joel’s.

"You have no idea how bad I wanted to do this." He growled as Joel began sucking his way down his neck.

"Here?" Joel smiled. "In the office?"

"Fuck yes." Ray moaned. Whether it was an answer to his question or a reaction to him sliding his hand up Ray’s shirt Joel didn’t know. Honestly he didn’t care. Joel scrambled to undo his jeans as Ray moaned beneath him, bucking up to rut against him. "In the office. On your desk. On the fucking podcast set with the cameras rolling." Ray groaned and Joel let out a shout as the smaller man slipped his hands down his boxers. Joel struggled to keep himself up as Ray began stroking him. He steadied himself with one shaking arm as the other reached down to unbutton Ray’s shorts.

"Fuck, keep talking, please." He whimpered as he yanked down Ray’s shorts, taking a moment to appreciate the Halo boxers before pulling them off as well. He lowered himself down, taking Ray into his mouth and began bobbing up and down. Ray’s hands on Joel’s cock faltered as he dissolve into a writhing mess, moaning and whimpering on the floor. Joel came up with an obscene pop, holding his fingers up to Ray’s lips and groaning as he sucked on them hard.

Joel pulled his fingers out of Ray’s mouth, slowly slipping one into his entrance. Both of Ray’s hands shot to Joel’s now exposed ass, squeezing tightly. Joel quickened his pace, adding another finger as Ray let out small pants and moans. His fingers curled up to find Ray’s prostate. Joel gave his sweet spot a few thrusts before pulling his fingers out and lining himself up. He pushed in slowly, Ray grabbing his ass hard at the burning sensation. He began thrusting slowly as Ray babbled on.

"We could do it in your car. You could blow me while I streamed one night." Joel grunted, swinging Ray’s legs up over his shoulders as he began pounding him hard. "We could even do it in a fucking bed. You know, avoid rug burn and all that." Ray winced as Joel’s thrusts rutted him against the rough carpet. Joel slowed, about to apologize. "Don’t you fucking dare stop." Ray demanded, letting his nails dig into Joel’s back as he picked up the pace again. They were both moaning loudly and Joel prayed to god nobody was still in the office. He changed the angle of his hips to hit Ray’s prostate, smiling smugly to himself as Ray screamed out his name. "Fuck Joel, don’t stop!" He cried as Joel continued to pound him at the same angle, Ray writhing beneath him.

"I’m gonna-" Ray was cut himself off as he came, moaning and arching his back up high while he continued to dig his nails into Joel’s back. Joel followed quickly as Ray clenched around him.

Joel collapsed on top of Ray, panting hard as he pulled out slowly. He rolled over onto his back to lay next to him.

"Fuck." Ray huffed out. "We have to clean this up."

"And finish the game." Joel said and ray rolled over, a look of terror on his face.

“ _Did we leave it recording_?”

 


End file.
